


Un poisson, deux poissons... trois...

by Myu



Category: Black Sails, Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: M/M, and ran with it, cette fic a faillit partir en couille quelque part, crack sails, i found that idea, no seriously
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Quand boire son poids en rhum demande beaucoup trop d'effort, John Silver observe les objets qui l'entourent...Dans un fond de bouteille, la réponse aux plus grandes question de la vie: pourquoi sommes nous là, quel est notre but, quel sera la prochaine connerie de Flint, pourquoi un poisson vient de se jeter dans le bec d'un pélican... attendez, quoi?





	Un poisson, deux poissons... trois...

Un poisson dans l’eau… tourne et tourne et tourne, fait un rond, puis deux puis trois, mais ne se souvient que d’un seul….

Deux poissons dans l’eau, se suivent et tournent et tournent et tournent, l’un pourchasse l’autre, l’autre pourchasse l’un, aucun des deux ne sait qui était le premier, qui était le second…

Ces deux poissons sont drôle, c’est comme s’ils arrivaient à se souvenir des choses plus de trois secondes, et qu’ils cherchaient une sortie…. Mais ça n’est pas possible, John a surement trop bu. La seconde bouteille de rhum est déjà bien entamée, et il commence à se dire qu’il devrait peut être allé en chercher une troisième. Quoique pour le moment, il est trop fasciné par les poissons pour faire un seul mouvement vers la porte de la bâtisse. Et puis, ça lui demanderait de prendre ses béquilles, beaucoup trop d’effort. Non, il va attendre que Flint s’inquiète de son absence et vienne le chercher pour l’utiliser comme rapporteur.

Un poisson rouge, deux poissons rouges, trois poissons… Attendez, Trois ? D’où sort celui-là ? En plus il n’est absolument pas comme les autres ! Il n’est pas orange à rayures blanche ! Il est Noir ! Et Jaune ! Et flou ! Et il vient de se jeter par la fenêtre !

….

…..

 John jette un regard à sa bouteille de rhum, puis au bocal à poisson rouge.

« J’ai pas assez bu pour ce genre de connerie » murmure-t-il en prenant une bonne rasade de rhum.

Dans le bocal, les deux poissons rouges, qui ne sont pas rouges d’ailleurs, se sont arrêté de tourné et regarde vers la surface.

Si John n’était pas fait comme une barrique, il se serait peut être posé des questions. Mais puisque John, ce soir, avait mal à la jambe, qu’il voulait noyer ses douleurs, et que Flint lui faisait encore la gueule pour une raison x ou y, John est plus imbibé d’alcool que l’habituel poivrot de la taverne.

C’est un mouvement vers la fenêtre qui le fait quitter le fond de bouteille des yeux. Un pélican vient de se percher sur le bord de l’ouverture, la tête tourné vers le bocal, le bec ouvert.

John cligne des yeux, se gratte la barbe de perplexité, ouvre la bouche….

Le pélican tourne sa tête vers John, cligne des yeux, et continu d’avoir la bouche ouverte.

De l’eau goutte sur le sol, provenant du bec béant de l’oiseau. Un rond dans l’eau, deux ronds dans l’eau, un bout de poisson noir apparait dans le bec de l’animal. Et dans le bocal, les deux poissons rouges frétillent, font des ronds, tournent et tournent comme pour prendre de l’élan…

John jette un œil dubitatif à sa bouteille. Etait-ce vraiment du rhum ? Puis il fixe le bocal, ou un poisson vient de s’élancer vers le bec du pélican. C’est un saut réussit, très beau, en demi-cercle presque parfais, sans trop d’éclaboussures… Le second poisson prend plus de temps, semble faire plus de tour du bocal, comme pour se mettre dans l’état d’esprit de faire un saut d’un bocal vers le bec d’un pélican, sur une distance de plus de deux pieds.

 

Le poisson saute, atterrie dans le bec de l’oiseau qui se referme d’un claquement sec. D’un bond, l’animal prend sont envole, prenant la fuite, et ne laissant pour trace qu’un bocal vide, et un plume solitaire. John cligne des yeux, regarde sa bouteille plus sérieusement : il aurait juré que le poisson venait de parler.

 

La porte de la pièce s’ouvre sur Flint, qui semble presque triste de voir John dans cet état. Mais ce dernier s’en contre balance, il a quelque chose a dire d’important.

« Flint…. »

 « Quoi ? »

« Les poissons se sont enfuit par pélican, et ils parlent… »

Un moment de silence s’étend entre les hommes, le roux jette un œil entre la bouteille vide de rhum, et le bocale d’eau, vide lui aussi. La conclusion semble couler de source : la jambe de John l’a fait tellement souffrir que l’ajout d’alcool l’a poussé à halluciner sévèrement. Il secoue la tête, et s’approche du brun, une main tendu pour prendre la bouteille.

« Il n’y a pas de poisson John, tu as trop bu. Allé vient, il est temps de te reposer. »

« Va te faire foutre Flint » essaye de baragouiner John, mais apparemment, sa langue a atteint sa limite de coordination, et ce ne sont que des syllabes incompréhensibles qui sortent. Mais il se laisse soulever par Flint.

 

\------

 

 Quelque part, dans un bec de pélican.

 

« Ne me refais plus JAMAIS ça Némo ! »

 

« Mais Papa !! c’était génial ! Et puis Gill était là pour nous sauver ! »

 

« Non Némo, plus Jamais ! Tu m’entends ! Nous sommes des poissons clown de grande eaux ! pas des bêtes poissons rouges ! Merci Gill en tout cas. »

 

« De rien, ça devient ma spécialité les échappées de bocaux. »


End file.
